A Stranger Under My Bed
by Turlough Humperdinck
Summary: A girl finds a consulting detective under her bed. Crackfic, T for safe.


**A/N: Iya, ini crackfic. Jangan komentar. Intinya gue udah mempertaruhkan reputasi yang udah gue bangun mati-matian di Internet cuma buat crackfic gini doang.**

**Tapi dengan ini, gue berhasil menuhin janji ke Guru Besar Rianna Lauren. Mohon maaf, Guru, aku baru menepati janjiku sekarang. *berlutut***

**Kalo berminat.. check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER: Gue nggak punya Rianna, sumpah. Dan juga Sherlock Holmes pastinya.**

* * *

_Tik, tok, tik, tok_. Mata Rianna masih terbuka lebar.

_Kok rasanya dingin banget sih?_ batinnya. _Padahal aku sudah nggak ngompol lagi._

Ini kesalahannya. Harusnya tadi dia nggak molor di sekolah saat Bu Alybaba menerangkan kegunaan dari bebek karet. Akhirnya dia jadi tidur kemaleman kan.

_Ah, gue ngapain ya, supaya bisa tidur?_

_Minum susu!_

Dengan buru-buru Rianna berlari keluar kamar dan pergi ke kulkas. Saat membuka kulkas, Ria melihaaaaat.. ENG ING ENG!

Wait for it..

..sebotol air putih.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DEMI JANGGUT MERLIN!" seru Ria. Teriakannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan, tapi jangan khawatir, orangtua Ria sudah dibekali penutup telinga kalau-kalau anaknya ini mulai menggila tengah malam.

Tapi mau nggak mau, diminum juga itu air putih. Hasilnya, bukannya ngantuk, Ria malah makin nggak bisa tidur karena perut kembung. "Pasti Gemma yang ngabisin," gerutunya. Belum sempat pergi ke kamar Gemma, adiknya yang omnivora itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik dari kamar Ria.

"Siapa di sana?" Ria mulai takut.

Dengan nyali sekecil upil Ria bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Kresek, kresek, suara gemerisik itu kembali terdengar.

Dan ternyata sumbernya dari kolong tempat tidur Ria. Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding. Setelah bersiap dengan gagang sapu, Ria langsung menjungkirbalikkan tempat tidurnya.

"HAYOLOH!"

Seketika Ria langsung memusatkan pandangannya kepada cowok bule yang sedang meringkuk di bawah kolong. Cowok itu ganteng, ganteng bangeeeeeeeeet—eh, sori, maaf, lagi kumat. Pokoknya, baik Ria maupun cowok bule itu sama-sama kaget.

"LO SIAPA?" tanya Ria gugup sambil menyorongkan gagang sapu. "Lo berani-beraninya, hah, numpang tidur di kamar gue? Nguntit gue setiap malem, hah? Bule cakep nggak tahu diri!"

Si cowok itu langsung sewot. Setelah bangkit, dia langsung ngelempar syalnya ke arah Ria. "Boro-boro numpang tidur, gue sih ogah nguntit cewek muka pas-pasan kayak elo. Mending nguntit Irene Adler, bodinya mantap.."

Ria langsung naik darah. "SIAPA BILANG MUKA GUE PAS-PASAN? AYO NGAKU, SIAPA LO?"

"Eeeeeeehh, lo nggak tahu nama gue? Gue ada di tipi lo masih nggak lihat juga?"

"Gue nggak punya tipi!"

"Halah, repot gue harus ngenalin diri! Oke, nama gue Sherlock Holmes, dan gue ke sini buat ngawasin elo. Tapi dengan "ngawasin" gue nggak bilang "nguntit" lho ya.."

Kaki Ria langsung lemes. "Sher.. Sherlock Holmes..? Anaknya Pak RT?"

"Aduuuuuh, bukaaaaan!" jawab Sherlock kesal. "Gue ini detektif, dan di sini gue cuma pengen ngelakuin penyelidikan."

"Heh? Penyelidikan apaan?"

"Kayaknya.. lo kemarin nyolong mangganya tetangga sebelah."

"..Tetangga gue nggak ada yang punya pohon mangga, bego," bales Ria. "Udahlah, lo nggak usah cari-cari alesan lagi! Emang dasarnya mau nguntit gue kan? Mau lo tuh apa?"

Tiba-tiba keringat mulai mengucur di dahi Sherlock. "Uhh.. umm.. itu.. well.. gue emang bohong, sih.."

"Yaelah, bilang dari tadi, dong! Terus?"

"Gue.. gue cuma pengen.."

BREEEEET.

"Suara apaan tuh?"

"Kayaknya pupi gue udah keluar deh.."

Hening.

"HUEEEEKKK! BILANG DARI TADI KALO MAU MINJEM TOILET! UDAH SANA, PERGI KE TOILET! TERSERAH LO MAU NGAPAIN DI SANA, JANGAN BUANG DI KAMAR GUE POKOKNYAAAAAAA!"

Dan akhirnya selagi Sherlock bergegas ke kamar mandi, Ria hanya bisa menghela napas. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada stau pertanyaan di benaknya. "Kok kayaknya dia mirip sama Benedict Cumberbatch, ya?"

-TAMAT-

* * *

**Gaya bahasaku di sini emang campur aduk, jadinya nggak karuan gitu ya bacanya? Mohon maaf ya..**

**Anyway, sekarang buruan review. Gue bener-bener lagi haus review, oke. Jadi buruaaaaan, beri minum gueeeee.**

**With love, Berenice Lungbarrow**


End file.
